


Frenemy

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron AU, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Multi, Stiles Has Nightmares, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: Stiles totally doesn't have a bonding with Iron Man. He just doesn't, okay?





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a fix-it for them, a way to do over their lives which is why he didn’t care about the fact that he had already completed his career to start over as a teenager as it meant saving those they lost throughout the supernatural drama they lived during their High School years. It only seemed obvious that it would be easier for them to handle since they were older, they knew how to face these things easier. Yeah right. Everything seemed to spiral out of control, they were running around like headless chickens and they barely managed to keep their friends alive which meant plenty of hospitalizations for himself, magic, or not. And then, it happened, his Nogitsune possession which was worse off since it could use every knowledge he had which just made the number of casualties far worse than the first time around that he was surprised he managed to keep his shit together to be able to graduate Senior Year. This time he goes to MIT and starts off as a sophomore in contrast to Lydia who started a year higher than him and everything’s good for a while.

Except that, well, superheroes and aliens happen.

_Sokovia_ happens.

He goes for the spring break having heard some kid was also going to build housing for the poor which was a good excuse as any other.

_“Slowly fading away you’re lost and so afraid where is the hope, in a world so cold? Looking for a distant light someone who can save a life you’re living in fear that no one will hear your cry, can you save me now? I am with you I will carry you through it all I won’t leave you I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you’re not, you’re not alone”_ he hears the song blaze from the headphones as he stared at the distance ignoring the chaos around him _“your heart is full of broken dreams just a fading memory and everything’s gone but the pain carries on lost in the rain again, when will it ever end? The arms of relief seem so out of reach but I, I am here I am with you I will carry you through it all I won’t leave you I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you’re not, you’re not alone and I will be your hope when you feel like it’s over and I will pick you up when your whole world shatters when you’re—”_ he catches the hand taking the headphones off which belonged to Hawkeye before he sighed. “Don’t touch the headphones” he warned before putting them back on.

_“Even a well lit place can hide salvation a map to a one man maze that never sees the sun where the lost are the heroes and the thieves are left to drown but everyone else knows by now fairy tales are not found they are written in the walls as we walk in a straight line down in the dirt with a landslide approaching but nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun we will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from”_ the song blazed loudly as he takes a breath, energy seeped from in between his fingers becoming the same iridescent blue glow in his eyes before he thrust his hands down causing it to spread out all around him like a shockwave destroying every single Ultron sentry around in the area, _“it has begun into the dark below evading shadows blind in a rabbit’s hole we fall beneath the earth and watch the shell become unraveled as the seeds begin to rise awaking a starlit fate as we wait in the night it’s written in the walls as we walk in a straight line down in the dirt with a landslide approaching but nothing could ever stop us_ —”

“I didn’t touch them,” Hawkeye said lowering his bow, Stiles lips purse as he looked at the headphones pinned to the wall before he yanked out the arrow and put them back on only to find that no sound was coming off from them.

“Thanks a lot, dumbass”

“You’re welcome”

And he saves the guy shielding him while he was shielding a kid.

“You’re welcome” he spoke lowering the energy shield as he shoved his hands in his pockets heading for the Helicarrier,

“Yeah, thanks,” the Archer said.

“Who is he?” he hears the speedster ask.

“I thought he was with you” the archer answered.

Yeah, he’s not with either of them.

“Morning sunshine” he flips the archer off who smirks, “we landed, where’s your stop?”

“MIT” he answers as he stretched “where’s Charlie?” he asked looking around.

“Charlie?”

“The guy you guys almost dropped a building on while you were kicking ass” he answered dryly, “he goes to MIT too, we were building housing for the poor” the Archer gives him an odd look. “What?” the guy shrugs before pointing at the guy on his Computer Engineering class looking like he’s fanboying over Iron Man. “It figures” he said “pathetic, the guy gets a building to nearly turn him to a nasty meat pancake and he’s gushing over the reason. God, that’s sad” the archer burst into laughter, “alright then” he turns towards the remains of the city he had coordinated with the Scarlet Witch to fall onto the location it came from rather than let rubble fly all over like a meteor shower. “One more thing” he cracks his neck and fingers for show before walking to the edge of the bridge ignoring the calls when his eyes glowed a bright golden hue, the rubble began to shift slowly going back to how it was causing a deafening silence to follow. “I guess I can go…” he swayed when he’s caught suddenly, he heaved and vomited blood as his vision swarmed and blurred.

“Kid!”

“M’fine…”

“You just puked like a pint of blood, you’re not fine” the archer said

“It’s just…time magic...s’got drawbacks…” he mumbled feeling like he was jelly

“What’s going on, Barton!?”

“Here” the person who caught him handed him to the archer before he felt a breeze, “it’s not there, it’s just the city” the male spoke with a thick accent, it was the guy he saved he’s realizing. It was the Scarlet Witch’s brother. “He looks like he’s going to be sick” he leaned forward to cough out some more blood, “I don’t know about you, but time magic appears to be very dangerous.”

“Natasha, we need to get this one to medical!”

“I can take him” he hears someone else say,

“Thanks, Cap”

Oh joy.

Captain America is carrying him.

Lydia just might neuter him with her three inch heels.

_“—take me high and I’ll sing oh you make everything okay, okay, okay we are one and the same oh you take all of the pain away, away, away save me if I become my demons”_ he hears the music playing when he wakes up with an IV drip on his hand, a blood bag too making him grimace before he spotted his phone on the speaker making his eyes narrow when he’s spotting Captain America dozing off on a comfortable looking chair. Okay, weird. _“I cannot stop this sickness taking over it takes control and drags me into nowhere I need your help I can’t fight this forever I know you’re watching I can feel you out there take me high and I’ll sing oh you make everything okay, okay, okay we are one and the same oh you take all of the pain away, away, away save me if I become my demons. Take me over, the walls below, fly forever, don’t let me go I need a savior to heal my pain when I become my worst enemy, the enemy…take me high and I’ll sing you make everything okay we are one and the same you take all of the pain away”_ and no matter how much he stared, it’s definitely his cell.

“Is that my phone?”

“Yes” he makes a face at the blonde who sat up blinking away the sleep in his eyes,

“Who hacked into it?” he asked,

“That would be Tony”

“Fantastic, any other major breach of privacy I should know about?” Stiles asked

“He did a background check?”

“Any reasonable employer does a background check to know who they’re hiring” he rebuffed, “what does a background check entail with Iron Man?” he asked.

“You would have to ask Tony” Captain America answered,

“Right” he rolled his eyes, “how long do I have to stay here? I hate Hospitals”

“Not long, you lost two pints of blood, the doctor said that would be the last bag” the blonde answered glancing at the blood bag which meant it would take a while, “your sister had you transferred to this Hospital” he blinks a few times until it clicks.

“Oh god, please tell me she didn’t threaten Iron Man” he groans running a hand through his face

“I don’t think her threats are physically possible to follow through, but Tony took it very serious,” the blonde said.

“You clearly haven’t met Lydia Martin if you think that anything is impossible to do” Stiles stated bluntly, “she started MIT as a junior, who the hell does that anyway? Lydia, did and the first since the opening of MIT.” Captain America looks impressed as he did look concerned, “you’re lucky you have a pretty face, she would hate to do anything to it” he added as he shifted to sit up. “Did he add ACDC to my playlist?” he asked throwing the phone a look that was playing Highway to Hell. “Whatever” he mutters, “why are you here?”

“What do you mean?” to his credit, the superhero actually looked confused.

“In my room, when there were people who got hurt by the sentries. Sokovians, the people your buddy almost got killed, you know” he reminds

“Tony is working on it”

“Right,” he said “the guy who will probably just give money away because he thinks it’s a proper way to say sorry?” Captain America does look uncomfortable then, there was a knock at the door making him smile. “Ms. Sharpe” he greeted sitting up, “how’s Charlie?” he asked,

“He got off with a small bump on the head and a sprained ankle thanks to you,” Miriam answered, “thank you for saving my child.”

“It was no problem” he reassured squirming uncomfortable when she began to tear up and he gets a small mercy when Lydia walked in speaking to the woman in quiet tones before she thanked him again when the strawberry blonde led her out throwing him a glare over her shoulder. He reaches out for his phone to repeat the song that she clearly didn’t find a shred of irony in it while he goes over his phone and realizes he has Iron Man’s number so he decides to download Black Sabbath’s song to place it as his ringtone. He’s started as it starts to ring making him fumble with the phone when the song starts to play, Captain America looks like he wants to laugh while he stares at the screen for a few seconds before he made the choice to answer. “Domino’s Pizza, what would you like to order?” he gets a look then.

_“Hilarious kid, I don’t appreciate the irony of the ringtone either”_

“Good, I don’t appreciate having my privacy raped either”

“That’s not exactly—”

“Really?” the blonde fell silent while he scanned the room “you bugged the room, where is it?” he asked before he paused and looked under the bed “pathetic, you couldn’t get any more cliché” he stated prying the small circle device and whistled into it taking satisfaction in the muttered curses over the line. “My dad was a cop, I know these things better than you do, _Mr. Stark_ ” he spoke with a mildly exaggerated English accent. “I mean seriously bugging the hospital room of a cop’s kid? I thought you did a background check, my dad has already used every single trick against me during my teenage years because he thought I was in a gang which was a pretty hilarious assumption. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was a teenager with a Sherriff father and most of the shit I was involved in went against his beliefs, I guess the term you would use on me would be ‘vigilante’, right?”

_“How did you manage to be in two places at one time?”_

“I didn’t” he answered, “that’s the Nogitsune, mass murdering fox entity, a thousand years old who hijacked my body and then, puked me out of it” he said “you’ll see the footage at the Hospital how it turns not human which is pretty creepy considering he was wearing my face.”

_“I’ve seen less horrifying slasher films”_

“Welcome to the daily life of a supernatural being, now stop watching before you become more paranoid and do something worse than making a killer robot.”

_“Touché”_ the genius huffed _“disappearing into shadows violates the laws of—”_

“Stop watching!” he snapped “I will not be blamed for making you afraid of the dark, jesus christ!” he bristled.

_“What the hell are those things!?”_

“Make him stop,” he told the blonde who shot off his seat “and they’re demonic shadow ninjas called Oni, you will never see one in your life unless you’re possessed by a Nogitsune to which then I guarantee that you run very fast.” Stiles stated,

_“Okay, wow, black fangs and pitch black eyes. Okay, why not?”_

“You’re already traumatized for life, aren’t you?”

_“I do not get traumatized”_

“Wormhole” there was a clattering sound “yeah, totally not traumatized. I’m guessing that’s untreated PTSD you’ve got there, and you’re having a panic attack” he said “count to ten and use your fingers, when you’re dreaming you have more than ten fingers.” Stiles hear the gasps of breath slowly ease “are you going to turn off the video now?”

_“I hate you”_

“I’m glad the feeling’s mutual”


	2. Chapter 2

“I didn’t know you were an Elvis Presley fan” Stiles ignored the voice in favor of getting the record to replay the song “your parents song” the voice says, he nods because there are days where he can pretend he was fine about his dad dying in his arms, or that he doesn’t still dream holding his mother’s hand as she hummed Suspicious Minds before she passed on and the humming was replaced by the haunting beeping sound that still rings in his ears. Today was not one of those days. Lydia seemed to know when they happened, Danny is quick to catch on and both back off letting him wallow at his dorm on his own while he listens to his father’s collection which involved mostly Elvis Presley. “It was my parents’ song too” he feels a dip on the bed when he gets offered something that suspiciously smelled like whiskey. “My dear ol’ dad was a playboy” Stiles snorted, “but the man did love my mom and a cheesy romantic, he played this song and left a trail of roses for my mom to find. One hundred roses in total, actually, he was dedicated.”

“He sounds like he wasn’t half the asshole as you are” he stated handing the bottle back after taking a long drink,

“Probably wasn’t, at least he knew how to keep the woman he loved happy.”

Heartbreak Hotel plays next and the burn of the whiskey feels pretty good.

“This isn’t a bonding moment, or anything just so you know” he warned,

“I don’t do bonding moments if it isn’t with Rhodes” the man replied.

“Good”

“Good”

It was totally a bonding moment.

“We are never going to talk about this” Tony said as he shoved another piece of red velvet pancakes that makes the man moan shamelessly “ever” the genius stresses through the mouthful he was chewing while Stiles eats through his own buttermilk pancakes. They didn’t talk about awkwardly waking up cuddling in the same bed, or the tension of suspicious and paranoid mistrust between them strangely vacant, or the lack of sarcasm and assholeness in the morning while nursing hangovers. It looks like his kitchen skills that made Iron Man eat a second plate of pancakes was also on the growing ‘not talking about it’ list.

“I really don’t care”

“Oh sweet jesus,” the man said taking a drink of the coffee that he had to roll his eyes, “you know what, screw not hiring you. You’re going to work for me—”

“So not happening”

“Come on!”

“Nope”

“I’ll pay you”

“I’m still not interested”

“I’ll give you ten grand for every night”

“It’s still not happening”

“Twenty grand”

“The price change won’t change the fact that I still refuse to work for you.”

“You’re killing me, kid!”

“That’s too bad”

“Fifty grand”

“Tony, what are you doing!?” the man jumped looking like he was caught doing something bad as Captain America looked horrified as he stood at the door with Lydia, Danny looks close to laughing his ass off as he held his cell phone out looking like he was recording the entire thing. He probably was.

“Uh, getting me to prostitute myself?” Stiles said because he can, “it was a mistake we agreed it won’t happen again.”

“No, we agreed we wouldn’t talk about it” Tony argued, “sixty grand”

“Tony!”

“What? If you tasted these pancakes you’d understand!” the genius exclaimed,

“Oh, are they red velvet with cream cheese?” Lydia asked approaching them, “they’re mouthwatering, Stiles usually only makes them for me,” she remarked and he points at the still steaming stack on the counter “you should come eat, he made plenty of extras.”

“You really did make breakfast, thanks, kid,” Hawkeye said slipping in through the window with Black Widow.

“You said please” Stiles shrugs, “you said you hadn’t eaten and you have a briefing in an hour, right? I figured hitting two birds with one stone if I made Iron Man compliant for you to get out of my dorm.” Hawkeye snickers, “I had enough noise complaints from his terrible off-key singing to ACDC last night.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about it!” the man accused

“You didn’t make me promise on that one” he smirks with a wink,

“I like him, can we keep him?” Black Widow asked.

“He’s ours,” Lydia said, “we don’t like to share”

“That’s a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Stiles pointed out.

“To be fair, that senior only wanted to hit that,” Danny said “it’s our job to protect your chastity”

“Or whatever non-existent one there is” the strawberry blonde pointed out.

“I haven’t lost my anal virginity, it’s still intact” he promises, Captain America turns red and he thinks it’s adorable that the guy at his age is still a virgin, but keeps his mouth shut. “I think there’s enough for those two outside, I did go a bit overboard with the pancakes” Stiles spoke up, he pretends that the archer casually sitting on the top of his fridge isn’t close to being weird as it was. The dude probably just liked high places.

“Wanda, get in here and bring your brother with you” Hawkeye stated from his perch.

Nope, nothing weird about making breakfast to the Avengers…

Not at all

_“You’re so desperate to save them, I’m going to make you do what I should have done before you gained enough sense” the Nogitsune spoke as his eyes turned completely pitch black, it's leaving no visible sclera as his teeth became dark colored fangs with dark gums as its skin turned paler while claws protruded out of its fingernails and there was a shadowy aura around him revealing ten tails. “You’re going to regret attempting to beat me at my own game” Melissa tried to pull the wheel chair back when an Oni grabbed her making her scream followed by several gunshots when the Nogitsune grabbed his jaw and shoved something into his mouth making him struggle. “Swallow!” the fox snarled “or she dies!” he glanced at Melissa who had a sword held to her throat and he forces himself to swallow the fly when hands gripped each side of his face as a sinister grin formed on the Kitsune’s face “now Stiles, now you are going to sever every emotional attachment starting with your best friend, the True Alpha, Scott McCall. And then, your father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, the Huntress you saved…”_

_“No” he protested “please, don’t—”_

_“Oh, but you won’t have a choice, Stiles” the fox purred “you’re going to kill all of them!”_

Stiles woke with a start only to realize that he had fallen asleep in class making him quickly gather his things as he left the classroom, keeping his breathing even as he walked down the hall trying not to get too close to the crowd of students around that he feels his breathing shorten to gasps. It has him stumbling down the stairs when he ran straight to a chest making him swear before he looked up and huffed. “It’s just you, jailbait” he realized

“You really don’t remember my name, do you” Quicksilver questioned.

“I do, I just choose not to use it” Stiles replied trying to get past him when the teenager blocked his path, “what?” he asked irritably.

“What’s my name then?”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Very”

“Pietro Maximoff, happy?”

“Not really” the other answered following him, “where are you going?”

“Back to my dorm, why are you here?”

“I was bored”

“You were—!” he clamped his mouth shut, “Okay, I probably did worse things as a teenager because I was bored so I’m not even going to reply to that.”

“Good, what are we going to do?”

“I’m going to do my homework, you do whatever the hell you want as long as it doesn’t involve me, or destroy my dorm.”

“Well, that’s no fun”

“I will murder you if you break one thing” Stiles threatened with a glare.

“Okay”

Clearly, he didn’t get ‘okay’ judging by the shattering glass with a half-hearted apology he received that he only plays the music louder to block out the clattering noises coming out of the kitchenette he didn’t dare look at until there’s a shattering noise followed by a pause, and then, there’s a very nonchalant ‘Oops’.

“I’m going to kill you, you little shit!”


End file.
